dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Spheres (3.5e Other)
Elemental Spheres Elemental Spheres function like Fiendish Spheres, except that each one is associated with one or more of the Elements. An Elemental Weird taking an Elemental Sphere must be a Weird of the same element as the Sphere. It is reccomended that Genies follow these same rules (yes, this is a nerf, to keep them thematically appropriate. While it is a cute trick to take the Cold sphere on your Efreeti to gain immunity to Cold and offset your Vulnerability with already being immune, it's not really thematically appropriate to have an Efreeti better at Cone of Cold than it is at Fireball). Note that Magma has no spheres listed for it. This is intentional; it can draw Spheres from both the Earth and Fire lists. Spheres listed with Fiend as an element are new and can be taken by Fiends. New spheres without Fiend listed cannot be taken by Fiends. Whenever a Sphere grants a bonus spell at a level, the two spells are limited to one total use per day at Basic Access, and three at Advanced access. Both are still at-will at Expert access. Enhanced Sphere Access works normally. Any unlisted parts of a Sphere (such as its granted ability or spell list) use the Fiendish Sphere of the same name. The Spheres Air Elements: Air, Fiend Ability: Elemental: Your Fly speed improves by one maneuverability class and 10'. If already perfect, it improves by 20'. Fiend: You gain the (Air) Subtype and the above ability. If you have no Fly speed, you instead gain a Fly speed of 15' (Good). 1 Expeditious Retreat (Also applies to Fly speed) 3 Gaseous Form 5 Wind Wall 7 Control Winds 9 Overland Flight 11 Summon Nature's Ally VI (Cast as Air spell only) 13 Control Weather 15 Whirlwind 17 Telekinesis, Quickened (Violent thrust only) 19 Summon Elemental Monolith (Air only, no need to concentrate) (CArc) Arctic Elements: Ice, Fiend Ability: Your spell-like abilities with the Cold descriptor leave a frozen slick over all surfaces in their areas or touched by their Effects. This slick functions as a Grease spell, and lasts for two rounds. 1 Chill Metal 3 Icy Sphere (as Flaming Sphere, but Cold) 5 Sleet Storm 7 Polar Ray 9 Fire Shield (Chill shield only) 11 Transmute Mud to Rock (new rock is frozen and gets ice slick) 13 Prismatic Spray (has Cold descriptor for no reason) 15 Flesh to Ice, Quickened (Frostburn) (Substitute: Temporal Stasis) 17 Comet Swarm (as Meteor Swarm, but Cold) 19 Earthquake with added Ice Storm (covers entire area of Earthquake for full duration) Cold Elements: Air, Water, Ice Ability: If you already have the Cold subtype, you instead gain Fire Resistance equal to twice your level. Creation Elements: All, Fiend Ability: You gain a bonus Creation feat. 1 Unseen Servant 3 Make Whole 5 Minor Creation 7 Stone Shape 9 Major Creation 11 Fabricate 13 Wall of Iron 15 Magnificent Mansion 17 Wish (Wealth and Magic Item only for free, spend for Raise the Dead and Increase power of item only) 19 Genesis (SpC) Dominion Elements: All Dust Elements: Air, Earth, Shadow, Fiend Ability: Your area spell-like abilities may, at your option, stir up a stinging dust cloud, inflicting a stackable -2 penalty to Spot and Listen checks and a -1 penalty to attack rolls for one minute to any creature that does not successfully save against the spell. The cloud lasts one round, and its effects last one minute after the affected creature takes its last increase to its penalties. 1 Gust of Wind 3 Glitterdust 5 Sleet Storm (Air, not Cold, descriptor. Fine dust has same effect as ice) 7 Disintegrate 9 Cloudkill 11 Mass Blindness (as Blindness/Deafness, but Blindness only, 1 creature/level) 13 Creeping Doom 15 Horrid Wilting 17 Summon Golem (Clay Only) (PHB2) 19 Disintegrate (You may use this ability as an immediate action) Electricity Elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Fiend Ability: You gain Immunity to Electricity. 1 Lightning Bolt 3 Shocking Ray (as Scorching Ray, but electric) 5 Orb of Electricity 7 Chain Lightning 9 Electric Shield (PHB2 Sonic Shield, but Electric) 11 Thunder Field (PHB2) 13 Power Word: Stun 15 Greater Shout, Electric-Substituted 17 Lightning Bolt, Maximized and Uncapped 19 Chain Lightning, Quickened Ether Elements: All except Shadow Ability: Your equipment all gains the Ghost Touch property. 1 Alarm 3 See Invisibility 5 Blink 7 Baleful Blink (PHB2) 9 Mage's Faithful Hound 11 Ethereal Jaunt 13 Greater Arcane Sight 15 Maze 17 Etherealness 19 Gate (Travel version only) Fire Elements: Fire Ability: If you already have the Fire subtype, you instead gain Cold Resistance equal to twice your level. Frostbite Elements: Water, Ice, Shadow Metal Elements: Earth, Fire, Fiend Ability: You may burrow through metal using any existing Burrow speed. 1 Magic Vestment 3 Chill Metal (special bonus: Heat Metal, uses same slots) 5 Keen Edge 7 Rusting Grasp 9 Major Creation (metals only) 11 Wall of Iron 13 Blade Barrier 15 Iron Body 17 Binding 19 Summon Golem (Iron Only) Oracle Elements: All Ability: Roll all chances for a divination spell or spell-like ability you cast to work or backfire twice, and take the more advantageous result. 1 Identify 3 Augury 5 Tongues 7 Divination 9 Commune 11 True Seeing 13 Vision 15 Discern Location 17 Metafaculty (Psionic power) 19 Wish (Undo Misfortune and Turn Back Time only, no EXP cost for Undo Misfortune if you don't undo the same round more than once) Plant Elements: Wood Ability: You gain the Druid's Wilderness Stride ability. 1 Entangle 3 Wood Shape (bonus: Warp Wood) 5 Plant Growth 7 Command Plants 9 Wall of Thorns 11 Liveoak 13 Animate Plants 15 Control Plants 17 Shambler 19 Mass Awaken (Trees only) Pyre Elements: Fire Quicksand Elements: Earth, Water, Fiend Ability: You can walk and stand on soft or sticky ground, even quicksand, as if it was firm. 1 Soften Earth and Stone 3 Earthen Grasp (CArc) 5 Water Walk 7 Stony Grasp (CArc) 9 Transmute Rock to Mud 11 Acid Fog 13 Flesh to Stone 15 Sympathy 17 Gate (Travel only) 19 Imprisonment Roots Elements: Earth, Wood Ability: You can heal yourself by one hit point per spell-like ability this Sphere has granted you as a standard action as long as you are in either light as bright as natural sunlight or standing on earth (but not stone, unless you can burrow through it. You may use this on anything you can burrow through). 1 Pass without Trace 3 Barkskin 5 Poison 7 Antiplant Shell 9 Transport via Plants 11 Ironwood 13 Transmute Metal to Wood 15 Regenerate 17 Clone (Self only, must grow in earth) 19 Soul Bind (Uses a seed to hold the soul) Shadow Elements: Shadow, Fiend Ability: You can see in any kind of darkness, even magical darkness, out to 60', or 30' more than you normally could, whichever is more. This otherwise behaves like Darkvision. 1 Darkness 3 Mirror Image 5 Displacement 7 Shadow Conjuration 9 Shadow Evocation 11 Shadow Walk 13 Project Image 15 Greater Shadow Conjuration (specical bonus: Greater Shadow Evocation) 17 Simulacrum 19 Shades Smoke Elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Shadow, Fiend Ability: Any Fire spell-like ability you cast that affects an area may, at your option, produce a smoke cloud that provides concealment to any creature more than 5' away through it, and total concealment to any creature more than 10' away through it. This smoke cloud lasts for one round per caster level and fills the entire area. 1 Heat Metal 3 Pyrotechnics 5 Stinking Cloud 7 Flame Blade, Quickened 9 Cloudkill 11 Mirage Arcana 13 Delayed Blast Fireball 15 Horrid Wilting 17 Implosion 19 Summon Efreeti (as Summon Monster IX, but summons an Efreeti) Stone Elements: Earth Water Elements: Water, Fiend Ability: You gain the (Water) subtype and a Swim speed equal to your base land speed. If you already have those, your Swim speed improves by 10' 1 Grease (Water descriptor) 3 Quench 5 Control Water 7 Freedom of Movement 9 Transmute Rock to Mud 11 Acid Fog 13 Telekinetic Sphere (the Sphere is filled with water, water weighs nothing for your telekinesis) 15 Arctic Cloud (as Incendiary Cloud, but Cold damage) 17 Summon Elemental Monolith (Water only) 19 Crushing Hand Weather Elements: Air, Water, Fiend Ability: You suffer no penalties (such as to Listen, ranged attacks, or ability to make ranged attacks at all) due to weather conditions or wind of any kind. 1 Obscuring Mist 3 Sleet Storm 5 Call Lightning Storm 7 Solid Fog 9 Control Winds 11 Control Weather 13 Acid Fog 15 Horrid Wilting 17 Meteor Swarm 19 Storm of Vengeance Spheres by Element All: Creation, Dominion, Oracle, Ether (no Shadow) Air: Air, Cold, Dust, Electricity, Weather Earth: Dust, Electricity, Metal, Quicksand, Roots, Smoke, Stone Fire: Electricity, Fire, Metal, Pyre, Smoke Water: Cold, Frostbite, Quicksand, Water, Weather Ice: Arctic, Cold, Frostbite Shadow: Dust, Frostbite, Shadow, Smoke Wood: Roots, Plant Fiend: Air, Arctic, Creation, Dust, Electricity, Metal, Quicksand, Shadow, Smoke, Water, Weather ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Other Category:Elements Project Category:Tome